nyxrefandomcom-20200215-history
Getting Started
Nyxre is a faggot Getting Started When you have completed the tutorial you will be in a town called Port O Sail. You will notice that underneath the town name there are three lines: Work Links, Sub Locations and Travel. The Work Links line will have links to any skill training you can do, so for Port O Sail that would be Fishing and Combat, you click on one of those links to see the information about working at that town, and then you can choose to use up some of your energy by working there if you wish to. The Sub Locations are places you can visit in that town, so in Port O Sail for example there is a market, a pub, etc... You will also find the link to your house, the shops and the trade point under Sub Locations in each town. Travel is simply a list of the places you can travel to, so you click on the link and then enter the bot check as usual and begin travelling to that town/city. And below those three lines is the main game page where you will find the town/city description, a list of players in that town/city, any dropped items, and today's information which tells you the time and date, and which moon is currently overhead. How To Train Skills You will notice that on the left hand side of the screen you have an energy score, most likely at 100% if you have not done anything yet. It is this energy that you use to train skills. Let's for example say that you wanted to do some fishing, now almost always you will get 1 resource (Eg: Fish, Wood, Ore, etc...) per 1% of energy that you use, so if i wanted to get 10 fish i would use 10% energy. Catching 1 fish may take for example 60 seconds, so if i used 10% energy then the total time it would take is 600 seconds. Now you will want to make sure that you want to spend that much time working before you start, as you cannot cancel it once it has started (With the exception of travelling). So it's pretty simple. You energy will replenish a bit every 30 minutes, so you can use 100% and then work again once your timer has finished. User Info (Stats/Attributes) On the left hand panel you will notice you have several attributes and stats, so i will quickly explain them to you: *Skill - This affects the items you can equip, some weapons/tools may be difficult to wield and so require a higher skill score. It also affects combat, acting as an Accuracy attribute. *Strength - This affects the items you can equip, some weapons/tools may be heavy and so require a higher strength score. It also affects combat, increasing the strength of your hits. *Stamina - This is like a hit points, once you run out of stamina you are dead. You need to eat food to regain stamina. *Dexterity - This affects the items you can equip, some armours may be awkward to wear and so require a higher dexterity score. It also affects combat, the higher the score the better you are at avoiding damage. *Courage - This is rarely used, in fact you could quite easily play the game and never be required to test your courage, but some high level locations and quests may require a high courage score. *Character Score - This is an overall score of your character. *Skill Level - This is your total skills score, adding up all of your skill levels, eg: Combat, Woodcutting, Mining, etc... *Gold - The currency of Nyxre, can be used to purchase things. *Aestus - A mystical and very rare power source which can be absorbed from the air using an Aestus Staff and then used to cast spells. *Energy - How much energy you have left to work. The 4 main attributes: Skill, Strength, Stamina and Dexterity can be increased by leveling your skills (Eg: Combat, Woodcutting, etc...). Each time you gain a level in a skill, you will gain a bonus in a random one of those attributes. By the way, if you get short on gold and have nothing to sell, you can work in the Pub in Port O Sail for 1 gold per 75 seconds. Not great, but you can make enough to buy a chisel or a saw and gather something to sell.